Sirius Black and the Love Triangle
by VioletClaire
Summary: I reposted Sirius and the Love Triangle
1. The Hogwarts Express, or Meet Christine

Disclaimer: All characters from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not claiming them. . . etc.   
Everything that is in CAPITALS is Larissa thinking.  
  
"Who's that?"  
"I dunno, I've never seen her before," said Larissa, a Gryffindor 5th year.  
"Hmmm. . . She's pretty. I'll kill her if she even tries to get near Remus," said Larissa's best friend, Akima. Akima was tall, with black hair and amazing violet eyes; she was also a Gryffindor.  
Akima had just said what was going through Larissa's head, except she was thinking about Sirius Black, not Remus Lupin. She had always been fond of Sirius, but she developed a huge crush on him in their 2nd year. Her, Sirius, Akima, Remus, Lily, and James had been playing truth or dare, and Sirius had been dared, by James, to play 7 minutes in heaven with Larissa. She had liked him ever since.  
The horn on the Hogwarts Express sounded, and Larissa, Akima, and Lily dashed to the train. They slid into their usual compartment, with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.   
"Hello Ladies! We thought that you might have left us to go sit with Snape and his friends," said Sirius, looking at her. Larissa felt the color rising in her cheeks. I'M GONNA DO IT THIS YEAR, I'M GONNA ASK HIM OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL  
"Lar, are you going to sit down?" James asked. Everyone was staring at her.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry," she blushed again. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!  
"You can sit next to me, Lar," said Sirius.   
Larissa sat down. She had never really been fond of being called "Lar" but it was too late to break her friends' habits now.  
"So, what pranks did our ickle Marauders play this summer?" Akima asked in a cutesy little voice.  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst into brilliant stories about all the embarrassing things that they had done to people, and each other.   
Sirius was right in the middle of telling how he hid alarm clocks all over Peter's house, and set them for 2:00 am, when the new girl slid into their compartment. Akima looked murderous. The girl was very pretty. She had dark red hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. She said, "Hi! I'm Christine Williams. I'm new, so I wanted to see my future classmates. Who are all of you?" Larissa noticed that she had an accent. She was from New York. Apparently every one else noticed too, because they all asked her, "Where are you from?" Larissa rolled her eyes and pulled out her Herbology textbook. After she told them that she was from Long Island, New York, and how she moved here, and she used to go to the American Wizarding and Witchcraft Academy, James started to introduce everyone.   
"Well, I'm James Potter, and this is my girlfriend, Lily Evans."  
"I'm Remus Lupin."  
"Akima Smith."  
"Larissa Hahn." Larissa gave her an evil glare, just to make sure that she knew that they were NOT friends. Sirius was sitting with his mouth open.   
"Sirius," Larissa yelled, jerking him back into reality.   
"I'm Sirius Black."  
"Oh, well, on to the next compartment. See ya all around." Larissa followed Sirius's gaze, he was staring at Christine in awe.   
SHIT THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW  
Nobody talked for the rest of the journey. No one knew what to say.  
  
Larissa and the gang were now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Sirius seemed to be enjoying the 1st years getting sorted, and to have forgotten about Christine. Larissa, was so nervous though, where was Christine going to be sorted? Sirius slid his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay Lar?"  
"Fine."  
He kissed her ear. "Don't lead me on Sirius!"  
"I'm not leading you on, I…" but he stopped.  
Larissa looked up, Christine was being sorted.  
"DAMMIT," she screamed. The Great Hall went silent, and turned to look at her; everyone but Sirius, he was still looking at Christine. Larissa slid down in her chair, she was sure that her face was bright red. She sat apprehensively, as Christine was being sorted. PLEASE SLYTHERIN PLEASE SLYTHERIN   
The "mouth" of the Sorting Hat opened wide . . .   
  
A/N: Okay, did you like it? I need 5 reviews, before I continue. If I don't get reviews, you don't get to see where Christine goes. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This story is fun to write, I want to keep going!  
~Dasani  
  
  



	2. The Sorting, or The 'Big Fight'

"Ravenclaw," shouted the hat.  
THANK GOD! Larissa knew took a sigh of relief. She knew what Sirius thought of all the houses. She remembered what he had said right before they had been sorted. "I was reading about the houses in Remus's Hogwarts, A History book. I've decided that Slytherin is for jackasses, Hufflepuff is for dumb-asses, Ravenclaw is for smart-asses, and Gryffindor is for people who think that they're hot shit. I'll be in Gryffindor."  
  
Larissa went to bed feeling a lot better.   
  
The next morning at breakfast, Larissa was eating her cereal, and talking to Sirius, when Akima groaned.   
"What?!"  
"Guess who we have Charms with this year?" Akima said.  
"Oh no! Not Slytherin!"  
"No, not Slytherin! Ravenclaw!"  
Larissa's stomach gave a jolt RAVENCLAW?! CHRISTINE WAS GOING TO BE ALL OVER Sirius! GEEZE, A PERFECT START OF THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR!  
"Come on, Lar. It's not so bad. That Christine looks nice," Sirius said.  
"GET A CLUE Sirius," screamed Akima.  
Larissa and Akima stormed off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
It was worse than she thought. Larissa was usually the best in Charms, but Christine was obviously put in Ravenclaw for a reason. Every question that Larissa knew the answer to, Christine was called on to answer, and she got everyone right. Sirius gave her sympathetic look, he was usually good at Charms too. And that wasn't the worst. When they had to get into groups of 2, to practice the knew charms they had learned, Christine whispered something to her Ravenclaw friend, then glided over to Sirius. She gave him a seductive look, then whispered something in his ear; he blushed. Larissa had never seen Sirius blush, ever. She giggled and then sat down next to him. Sirius looked at Larissa, she gave him an I'm-gonna-kill-you look, and turned her head. The rest of the day was almost as bad; every where she and Sirius went, Christine was right behind them. Finally, after Herbology, when she and Sirius were walking down to the quidditch field for practice (they were both on the team) Larissa spun around and screamed, "LEAVE US ALONE! DO YOU GO ANYWHERE ON YOUR OWN?!" This didn't have the effect that she had expected.   
"Oh, well I've never seen quidditch before! In America, we have a different game…"  
"You aren't allowed at Gryffindor practices! Go to the Ravenclaw practices."  
Christine mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." When Christine left, Sirius gave her a look that said why-did'ya-do-that-to-her. But she didn't care, she was too pissed off at Sirius to even care what he thought.   
After practice, her, Sirius, and James trudged back up to the castle. The common room was empty when they got up there. "I'm going to bed," said James. "'Night Sirius, Night Lar."  
Sirius and Larissa sat down on the couch. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Sirius said, "Lar, we need to talk."  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"Keep diggin' Watson." Sirius laughed.  
"God, you are NEVER serious!"  
"You're wrong, I'm ALWAYS Sirius!" He loved playing these work games with her.  
"What do you see in her?"  
"In who?"  
"CHRISTINE, GODDAMMIT!" WHAT AM I DOING? I'M USUALLY THE MOST EVEN-TEMPERED PERSON! SEE WHAT SHE DOES TO ME. Thought Larissa  
"She's pretty, and she's smart, and she's nice!" Sirius was getting angry now too. Why did she care so much?  
"You don't even know her!" GREAT, NOW I MADE HIM AS MISERABLE AS I AM!  
"Don't get so pissed off, Lar. Why do you care so much?"  
"I dunno."  
"What are you jealous?" Sirius laughed. Apparently he thought that was a joke.  
Larissa didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor.  
"Fine, don't even talk to me. Gosh! You're one of my best friends, Lar! MAYBEI like her because she actually made a move on me. MAYBE I used to like someone, but MAYBE I didn't think that they liked me!" Good, that should give her a clue. Maybe if you tell me you like me, I'd make a move on you! Geeze!  
  
Larissa went to bed thinking about what he had just said. DID HE REALLY LIKE ME? WAS I JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT? She wanted to talk to Akima, but she was sleeping, after all, it was 2:00 am already.  
  
A/N: Okay, 2 more reviews, and I'll keep going! Come on people, tell me what you want to happen!  
~Dasani   



	3. Eavsedropping, or Akima and the supposed...

Fall came and went, but neither Sirius nor Larissa had shown any signs of forgiving each other.   
"Gosh, James, I'm FREEZING! Frank Longbottom is out of his mind! I mean, none of the other houses practice in DECEMBER," Larissa complained.  
"Well, that is the point. To get more training than the other houses do." They walked in silence for a while, and then; "Hey Padfoot!"  
Larissa rolled her eyes and stormed off.   
  
"Okay. Attention everybody! I want to take names of everyone who is staying here over the Winter Holiday," shouted Professor McGonagall.  
Larissa signed her name; so did James, Sirius, and Akima. Remus and Peter were going home to visit relatives, plus Remus went home every year, due to "health issues".   
Larissa went into the girls' dormitory; she had been doing this since the Big Fight.  
"Larissa! Stop this! Come on, Lar," Akima called after her. She sat at the foot of Larissa's bed. "Listen Lar, you have to stop this!"  
"He used to like me! But I didn't tell him, now look! That stupid little whore, Christine, follows him all over, and he asked her to the Yule ball!" Larissa was sobbing now.  
"Lar, listen to me. If he liked you, I'm sure he still does! I mean, after all, HE hasn't been in the best mood since the Big Fight."  
"I g-guess you could be right."  
"I am always right. I'm a seer you know." She did an impression of Professor Trelawney. Larissa smiled. "Now let's go back out there," she nodded towards the door. "It's the last time you'll see Remus and Peter for 2 weeks. Save them the trouble of sneaking in here later. If they do sneak in later, no doubt they'd play a joke, so please save them the trouble, and me the humiliation."  
"Oh fine," said Larissa, wiping her eyes.   
They walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Frank Longbottom (A 7th year, who was captain of the Quidditch tem) were there.  
"What's the mat-" Sirius started. What are you doing?! She isn't talking to you, so why should you let her now that you're worried about her!  
"I don't feel good, I'm going to bed" Sirius stated. Why'd you go and do that smarty? That's the way to make her forgive you!  
  
"So, Padfoot, are you really going to the Yule Ball tonight with Christine? A Ravenclaw?" James said.  
"Yes, dear Prongs, I am."  
"I thought better of you, old friend," said James in mock disappointment. "But still, a Ravenclaw?"  
"Isn't it obvious why I'm even going with her?"  
"Hmmm…Lets see…Maybe because she's hot, smart and popular?"   
"I thought you knew me better than that James."  
"Okay then, why are you taking her?"  
"See, I know that Larissa hates Christine."  
"Yes, and?"  
"And Larissa is going with Frank, so I have to get her back. I might have asked her, but she's going with Frank."  
"That is ridiculous Sirius! She only went with Frank because YOU asked Christine first! What were you going to ask Lar AFTER Christine said she'd go with you?!"   
"You didn't hear me out! My going with Christine will make her JELAOUS!"  
James sat down and pulled a piece of parchment closer to him, and started to scribble away madly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I have a new "Prediction" for Trelawney's class: Fistfight at the Yule Ball."  
"They won't fight. Larissa is very even-tempered. She'll ask me to dance, and then I'll just keep dancing with her, Christine will find someone else to dance with, I mean, she's pretty enough."  
  
Akima's head was spinning with the conversation she just overheard. She had been coming out of the door from the Girl's dormitory to the Gryffindor Common Room. She stopped when she heard James and Sirius's voices. Nosiness comes in handy sometimes, she thought.  
"Lar, wake up! Dammit, Lar, wake up!" Akima had turned around right away to go tell Larissa what she had heard.  
"Huh? Whad'ya want?" said Larissa groggily.  
"Oh My Gosh Lar! You'll never believe what I just heard Sirius tell James…"  
  
Okay, Cliffhanger! Any way, I want 2 reviews, and I'll keep going! Tell me what you think! R/R! Pretty Please!  
~Dasani   



	4. The Yule Ball, or Can I...Um...Dance Wit...

A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but here it is:  
  
"Come on Larissa! I need to take a shower!"  
"Hold on, Akima! I'm putting on my make-up."   
"Put it on out here, we only have an hour and ½ before the Yule Ball, and I haven't even started to get ready!"  
"Have any of you guys seen my eyeliner?" shouted Lily, as she dug through her trunk frantically. It was the day of the Yule Ball, and the 5th year Gryffindor girls' dormitory was in a state of utter chaos, and tempers were running high.  
"Get out of the fu*k!ng bathroom Larissa," screamed Akima while pounding her fist on the bathroom door.  
The door flew open very hard, and Larissa stomped out in an old T-shirt and pajama bottoms, lipstick and mascara in hand.   
"Accio Mirror," called Larissa. A small mirror came flying towards her; she grabbed it, and continued to apply her make up.  
After an hour of screaming, trying to find lost cosmetics, and styling each other's hair, Lily, Larissa, and Akima were finally ready. They stood (not wanting to wrinkle their dress robes) in silence. Lily was clicking her heels nervously.   
Okay Larissa, all you have to do is go up to Christine and ask if you can dance with Sirius for a song. Then you just won't let her cut in.  
"So, who do you think my 'Blind Date' is? I hope James and Sirius got someone cute," said Akima.  
Personally, Larissa thought that the whole 'Blind Date' thing was going to end in a prank, but she knew better than to say so.  
"Umm, maybe it's Charles Patil, I don't think that he's going with anybody."  
"Oh my Gosh! It's time to go!"  
When they got to the stairs, they saw Christine, Frank, Sirius, James, and…  
"SNAPE?!"  
"I don't think that's a nice way to greet your date, Akima," said James.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING? ME GO WITH…WITH HIM!"   
"Well who did you expect?" asked Sirius in mock curiosity.  
Akima stomped down the stairs and went to slap Sirius and James, but then thought better. This is just what they want me to do. Okay, I'll play your little game James, Sirius! Akima went and grabbed Severus's arm and said, "Come on Severus, let's go."  
James and Sirius stood amazed.  
"Larissa, want to go inside?" asked Frank.  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink, Frank. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
All right, just walk over and ask if you can dance with Sirius. You can do this Larissa.  
Larissa walked over and tapped Christine on the shoulder.   
"Do you think…I mean…er…Can I dance with Sirius for a bit?"  
  
  



	5. Authors Note- IMPORTANT

Okay, I haven't updated for a while, and the next update may take a while.   
I went back to school on monday, and my Honors English teacher gives sooo much homework.  
At least I'll come back with a gramatically correct chapter. I also have to start practicing for softball,  
and I'm in student government and art club or year book club, I can't decide between those two yet.  
Therefore I don't have much time to write. Also any time that I get for fanfic is probably going to   
be spent reading DRACO VERITAS. Yes it is out now! go to schnoogle.com and click on Cassandra Claire's  
name. It is the BEST fanfic in the world, much better than mine so go spend your time reading that  
until I find the time to finish writing. I do apolagize for leaving you with a cliffy.   
Thanx,  
~Dasani 


End file.
